Something New
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: Holly's forced to go on holiday. and guess where she goes? Fowl Manor! little does she know that this visit will change everything...Lady Merlin was my beta for this story. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Chapter 1**

"Holly," said Vinyaya one day. "You work too much. All your holiday time has been accumulating throughout your years of work. If you don't go on vacation right now, I'll have to fire you. Some crazy law." She added when Holly looked at her scathingly.

"I'll allow you to go above ground to meet your mud-boyfriend, if it helps."

"He's _**not **_my boyfriend!" yelled Holly, angrily.

Vinyaya and Foaly (who had been eavesdropping on their conversation), smirked simultaneously. Vinyaya said "You just keep telling yourself that, Holly."

Holly glared angrily and stomped out, muttering something about packing straight away.

**Holly's POV**

Vinyaya just called Fowl my _boyfriend_! What gave her that idea? I mean, it's not like I sigh over naked pictures of him all day!

I don't even _like_ him it that way!

_Oh, don't you?_

NO! I don't! I'm an fairy! He's a mudboy! It would never work out!

_A mudman. A very cute one, not to mention._

Stop it! Who are you anyway? Argh. Who cares? But I will admit, I do miss him and his Artemis-ey ways. I _do_ want to see him.

_Ha! Proves you _do_ like him. Else why the hell would you care?_

I'm gonna ignore you now.

_Ha! you must really need this holiday... You're beginning to sound a little crazy. Have you noticed, that number one, you're talking to yourself. Number two, you're planning to ignore yourself. Someone's gone off the deep end!_

Oh do shut up. And stop 'Ha!'-ing at me... It's annoying.

_Wow. you're telling yourself to shut up. and you're annoying yourself..._

Soon enough, Holly had packed and was ready to leave for Fowl Manor.

She _did _kinda wanna see how Artemis was doing. Because, she was his friend. And he was hers. And that's what friends did.

So, she left with a small bag containing a few clothes.

Wouldn't Artemis be surprised...

When she reached the Fowl Manor, she knocked on the mahogany door. No one answered. She tried the door. It swung open easily.

She walked through the hall and into the living room, only to see Artemis sitting on the sofa, eyes closed, just doing nothing. It looked like he was asleep.

How could he sleep in such a straight, stiff position? She wondered.

She went up to him and waved her hand up and down in front of is face a few times.

His light breathing was the only thing that told her he was not dead.

"I'm not asleep, if that's what you're wondering." Said Artemis without opening his eyes.

She jumped a bit, before realizing how close her face was to his. She moved away.

"What brings you here, Captain Holly Short?"

"How did you know it was me? It could've been Butler or Juliet or your parents."

The corner of his mouth flicked upwards in a half smile. "Just a hunch."

She was really curious now. "No, really, Fowl, how did you know?"

"Well, if you must know, when one is deprived of eyesight, one's other senses take over.

Using my hearing, I was able to tell it was you.

You see, anyone who walks on the marble floor in the house makes a noise with his or her shoes, even if they are rubber-soled.

The sound made just now was much quieter than usual so I could conclude that it was either a fairy or a baby.

Since a baby wouldn't be able to reach up and turn the doorknob to enter, I knew it had to be a fairy.

And since no fairy with the exception of you would want to visit me, I knew it was you. Simple. Oh, and it couldn't have been Butler or Juliet because I insisted that Butler accompany Juliet to the 1 month wrestling tour and my parents have taken the twins on their first vacation to Hawaii."

Her jaw dropped open. "You thought of all that in the time it took me to walk through the hall and into the living room?"

His smile was now superior and very obnoxious. He hadn't changed a bit.

"Don't get your head swollen up."

He smiled.

"So, what're you doing, anyway?"

"Meditating. I meditate every day for around half an hour. It helps me to clear my thoughts. It's not easy, being a 16 year old criminal mastermind and prodigy, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "So, I was wondering if I could crash at your place for a while. Vinyaya forced me to go on holiday. She says I work to much and if I don't take a vacation, she'll have no choice but to fire me."

Artemis smiled again, amused. "You're more than welcome to 'crash' at the Fowl residence for as long as you wish. Please, make yourself at home."

"Thanks." She plopped down next to him.

He opened his eyes and they stoned for a while, making random conversation, before she pulled a book out of her backpack and started to read.

He continued to meditate.

Worn out from the impure air, she fell asleep. Just coincidentally, (thanks to an invisible plot bunny) her head fell on his shoulder. Artemis was startled, but for some strange reason, didn't mind at all.

He tried to continue doing what he had been doing before but oddly enough, it was hard...

**Arty's POV**

Oh dear. She fell asleep on my shoulder. How am I supposed to meditate when the most beautiful person ever is sleeping on my shoulder? Ew. Did I just call her beautiful? Well. she is. Beautiful, I mean. Besides, she'll _never_ know!!! (insert mental-evil laugh)

Her hair smells nice. I did _not_ just say that. Artemis Fowl the second, you blithering love-sick, hormonal idiot, stop thinking, for god's sake.

Question: Why would someone like her even want to be friends with me?

Ans: Do you care? She is, right?

Oh well...

And soon enough, (due to much exhaustive thinking)he too, fell soundly asleep.

They both woke up at approximately the same time. Holly's arm was wrapped around Artemis's small waist and his arm was around her shoulders. Her head was on his shoulder and her head fit snugly below his chin.

In a peaceful reverie, neither of them realised what had happened.

However...

They became aware of their _positions_ and disentangled themselves from each other with such haste, that it actually almost got them stuck.

"Uhhhhhhhh." Said Artemis, thoroughly embarrassed and turning red, a difficult feat for someone as pale as him, and completely losing his icy composure.

Holly surprised him by bursting into laughter.

"What?"

"You should see your face! Ha ha!"

"It is delightful to know that my facial expression has given you so much entertainment." He said as icily and formally as he could. "However, unlike some people, _I, _being a criminal mastermind, have, uh, um, work, yes, that's it! work to do." He turned and went up the stairs.

She was a bit -oh, all right, _very-_taken aback.

She went up the stairs and into his room to see him talking to some Bill Gates fellow and working on the computer at the same time. Oh and every now and then, he would get another call from Japan or the States.

Woah, she thought. Artemis takes multi tasking to a whole new level.

When he saw her, he told this Bill Gates person that he would call him back about the _issue_ later, and hung up.

"May I be of any assistance?" he asked politely.

"Actually, you can."

"Oh? Please, don't hesitate to ask."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Hem Hem." Artemis blushed slightly. "Fowl." "On one condition." "What?" "Call me Artemis."

A few days later, Holly woke up at five in the morning in her large, comfortable bed. Why, she couldn't understand.

She peered out the window to see the sun rising slowly. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Artemis was so lucky to live up here.

Speaking of Artemis, what was he doing under that large oak tree outside the house?

She slipped into jeans and a black shirt before padding down the stairs and going outside.

"Artemis?"

He looked up, startled. "Holly! What're you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

He shrugged. "I don't sleep much."

It was then for the first time she actually saw the dark rings around his eyes.

"Oh."

"And you?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Ah."

"So whaddya do here all alone?"

"I think."

"Don't ya get lonely?" she asked, not realizing the implications.

He grinned, but it seemed forced. "I'm used to it. I've been alone most of my life." Now he looked just sad.

She felt sorry for him. Sure, he had oodles of money, a huge Manor all to himself, a body guard, a fancy car, well, many fancy cars, a huge brain and lots of fame, but, he was alone.

He had no one to care for and no one cared for him.

He had grown up alone.

His parents hadn't watched him grow into the wonderful person he was today.

She wouldn't be half surprised if she found out he slashed himself.**(A/N don't worry guys, he doesn't.)**

She slumped down next to him and sighed. "Well Arty-poo" (She grinned at the horrified look on his face), "You're sure as hell not alone anymore. You won't be able to get rid of me if you tried."

"Why would I try? I l-" he stopped.

Holly's curiosity drove her crazy. "What? What? WHATWHATWHAT?"

"Nothing." He simply looked amused. Nothing else was said, but somehow both of them knew that they had reached a very important stage in their relationship, where they could pause, or move forward. Something important had been about to happen, but Artemis had stopped it. What happened next, could change _everything…_


End file.
